I am Captivated
by TheScryer
Summary: Vaughn... doesn't know what to do, Chelsea's getting married, and it's not to him. I suck at summaries. Velsea.


**I am Captivated**

**D-chan: -Lies on her Futon, looking lifeless-**

**H-chan: Maybe it's the unusual amount of Velsea song fics she's been cranking out? … She hasn't posted quite a few of them yet so be patient.**

* * *

_Hope Dangles on a string_

_Like slow spinning redemption_

_Winding in and winding out_

_The Shine of it has caught me eye_

_And roped me in_

_So Mesmerizing, So Hypnotizing_

_I am captivated_

I throw the doors open and they reverberate loudly into the large room. I gulp as all eyes fall on me. But I don't look at any of them. My eyes fall on her and the pit of my stomach feels like it's full of butterflies, It feels like hope. But there is also a lead ball. You want to know what's going on? Should I start at the beginning? No... further in than that. The proposal? No, I should probably start with why I'm here, not why she's here. You see, I've been thinking a lot lately, and I've decided that I'm in love with Chelsea. Still make no sense? Sorry, let me start the story then.

_I am Vindicated_

_I am Selfish_

_I am Wrong_

_I am Right_

_I swear I'm Right_

_Swear I knew it all along_

From what I gather I'm possessive... Can't blame me can you though? I don't want other guys looking at her. And I let them know that by wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her to me with a snarl in their general direction. I don't care if it was Denny. My only other friend on this island. I'm not sure when I had gotten so possessive of her... I'm not sure if it was after we admitted to having feelings for one another or the first time we were caught kissing in public, but that really doesn't matter right now.

* * *

She tries to climb to her feet from the bed we're currently sharing. I grab her arm and pull her back down on top of me. She laughs "Vaughn! I promised Julia and Mirabelle that I would stop by for tea!" I frown and hold onto her "I'll tell them later that you couldn't make it." Chelsea sighs "But Vaughn..." I roll so that I'm hovering over her and scowl "If you wanna go fine." I stand and walk out of the house. She's at the door quickly enough "Alright! Come on Vaughn! I'll stay." I keep my back turned to her for a moment before turning back "And?" She crosses her arms "And it's really cold out here. You can tell them I couldn't make it. You selfish beast you." I smirk and swoop her up into my arms "So sue me!"

* * *

"I love you." I roll to look at her. She's just lying on her back playing with her hair. I kiss her on the temple "Love you too. But next time, look at me when you say it." She glances over "I don't have to see you to know I love you. I don't have to convey my feelings using my eyes you know, that's why we have words." I snort "I haven't seen you say it not once. I've heard you say it every time I've ever heard you say it. Can you not look at me and tell me that?" She stands "I have a feeling this is going to turn into a fight of some sort." I snort again and she just walks away. I probably shouldn't have done that. I'm an idiot, I should just be happy that she loves me.

_And I am Flawed_

_But I am Cleaning up so well_

_I am seeing in me now the things you Swore you saw yourself_

She hasn't spoken to me in over two weeks. Two weeks? Geez, has she not forgiven me yet? I've apologized countless times. I'm changing who I am for her and she won't even speak to me? I've only seen her what? Twice? Yeah, twice since that day. Except she only stopped by those two times to discuss something with Mirabelle and Julia. I don't think she even glanced in my direction. I currently sit brooding, in my corner of the little shop. Julia is humming stupid wedding songs again. She should just ask Elliot to marry her, I don't think he'll ever get up the courage to ask. So I do what I do best, I grouch at her "Julia! Stop humming that stupid song!"

She scowls at me "Well excuse me if I'm all excited! My best friend is getting married and I get to be the brides maid.!" But then she looks rather taken a back and says "Sorry shouldn't have said that." Okay, now I'm confused, what does this have to do with me? We stare at each other in uneasy silence. She must see my confusion because she suddenly gasps and says "Oh my god! You mean, Chelsea didn't tell you?" Tell me what? I shake my head. Julia looks like she's about to cry as she sits with me "Chels is getting married Vaughn. To Denny. He asked her almost nine fulls days ago. They plan to get married at the end of the month. Vaughn, I'm so sorry." Wow, didn't expect that. My heart feels heavy... Is that my heart breaking? I swallow hard, and stare straight ahead, looking past Julia and the house that we're in. I stand slowly, more like I push myself to my feet.

I feel numb. I nod to Julia in parting and all but flee the shop. I have every intention of beating some one senseless. But when I get to Denny's and he opens the door, all I can bring myself to do is say "Congrats, you hurt her and I'll rip your balls off and feed them too you." Before leaving, I guess I want her to be happy. Maybe I'd made that unintentional decision when he had opened the door of that shabby shack of his.

_So Clear_

_Like the Diamond in your Ring_

_Cut to mirror your Intentions_

_Over sized and overwhelmed_

_The shine of Which has caught my Eye_

_And rendered me so isolated, so Motivated_

_I am Certain now that_

There she is. I come to a full stop, I had been on my way back to the shop. She looks like she doesn't know if she should run screaming, or if she should walk over and act normal. I'll make that choice for her, I change my course, I'm headed right towards her. She looks like a deer in headlights, she's probably worried because I'm coming back from the beach. I stop in front of her "Hey. Congrats, take care of him okay? He's my best friend." She seems relieved some how. I smile lightly "Of course, I did just threaten him with bodily harm if he didn't do the same."

_I am Vindicated_

_I am Selfish_

_I am Wrong_

_I am Right_

_I swear I'm Right_

_Swear I knew it all along_

_And I am Flawed_

_But I am Cleaning up so well_

_I am seeing in me now the things you Swore you saw yourself_

I'm sitting in my corner again. I've decided that I'm not going to the wedding. So I figured I'd just sit around and pout about it until then. I deserve that much, and I owe her that much. She should be happy, even if I want her all to myself. Should I have noticed sooner that she wasn't happy? If I had noticed, would I have bothered changing the way I am? Well, I can't dwell on that forever. I guess I should say I'm sorry...

_So turn_

_Up the Corners of your Lips_

_Part them and Feel my finger Tips_

_Trace the moment, Fall for ever_

_Defense is Paper thin_

_Too deep now to Ever swim against the Current_

I wasn't expecting to see her here. I'm in the back room of the store, I'm cataloging for Julia. She wanted to spend time with Elliot, ask him to be her date to the wedding. I guess Chelsea was here to see Julia. I sit down the pen and clipboard and turn my full attention to her "Can I help you Chelsea?" She shyly nods and takes a step forward "Where's Julia?" I shrug "Out somewhere with Elliot. I'm taking over for her today." Chelsea blinks "Oh well I guess..." She takes another step forward and proceeds to trip. Without even thinking about it I reach out and catch her in my arms.

The whole mood in the little room changes. She stands and we're not even inches apart. Of their own accord my hands come up and my thumbs run over her face ending up at the corners of her mouth. My lips are hovering just above hers and I can feel the heat of her breathe as she opens her mouth to swipe her tongue along her lips, I can almost feel the wetness of it. And then she whispers "Vaughn, I can't do this." I pulls my hands away quickly and mutter "I know, sorry." I leave her alone in the storage room. She comes out almost a full minute later and leaves quickly.

_So let me slip Away_

_So let me Slip away_

_So let Me slip away_

_So let me slip Against the current_

_So let me slip Away_

_So let my Slip away_

_So let Me slip away_

_So Let me slip away_

"Leave me alone Aunt Mirabelle." But she doesn't. She let's herself into my room and sits on the corner of my bed "Vaughn, I know your sad. But the least you can do is go to the wedding." I shake my head "I'm not going." She sighs "You know, do you know why I'm so angry with your mother?" Vaughn shakes his head "The man she married, I was dating him at the time. I knew he was no good for either of us, but he was good looking, and we were naïve. And even though I loved him, she slept with him and ended up pregnant with you. And then he ran off, right after they had gotten married. They haven't even gotten divorced. But the reason I'm so angry, is that she blames it on me. That he ran away because of me. That he made up his mind at the wedding that I attended."

I roll over "That's not true. Dad was a dirt bag. He left so he didn't have the responsibility of helping take care of me." Mirabelle nods "Yes, but your mother doesn't want to remember him that way, so she blames it on me. Says I did it out of spite for her stealing my man." She leans over me and kisses me on the forehead "Don't let Chelsea remember that you didn't come to her wedding. Go to her please Vaughn." I shake my head " I just can't Auntie. I can't. I'm sure she'll forgive me this one grievance."

_I am Vindicated_

_I am Selfish_

_I am Wrong_

_I am Right_

_I swear I'm Right_

_Swear I knew it all Along_

_And I am Flawed_

_But I am Cleaning up so Well_

_I am Seeing in me Now the things you Swore you saw yourself_

I'm watching them, Chelsea and Denny. Their at the cafe. Their having a pre-wedding party. They had decided individual parties were useless, and that one small party would work. I don't think they were expecting me to be there. They both look very uncomfortable. But I don't bother them. I finished my Porridge and then approach the table. I slap Denny on the shoulder "Congrats you two, really." They seem to relax. What? Expect me to beat Denny senseless or something? Honestly! I just want Chelsea to be happy. I leave quickly afterwards.

_Slight Hope_

_It dangles on a String_

_Like Slow spinning Redemption_

It's the day. The day of the wedding. I've decided. I'll apologize to Denny later. I pull on some clothes and run all the way to the church. The doors reverberate off the walls and here I am starring at her. Just in time to hear Father Nathan say "Does anyone object to this union?" I step in "I do." He looks up finally and he smiles "And with what reason young Vaughn?" I continue to stare at Chelsea "Because I love you Chelsea. I don't want you to marry Denny. I want to be with you. I want to be with you forever." Chelsea just stands still, looking as if she doesn't know what to do. Denny smiles sadly and gives her a small push "Go to him Chelsea. Don't lie to yourself."

She runs down the isle and right into my arms, and in front of all of those people, All of the people on the island she kisses me. Father Nathan calls down the isle "So there is to be no wedding?" Chelsea pulls away and turns in my arms "There is to be a wedding. But the groom is changing. Thank you Denny." He nods "I want you to be happy Chelsea. When I asked you to marry me, I thought it was best. But if your happy with Vaughn, it's alright."

So I walk Chelsea up to the Altar, and in front of the whole church, Father Nathan marries us. Mirabelle cries.


End file.
